falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Hidden Fortune (Treasure Hunting)
|sex = Mare |family = Lost Art (sister) |statusintro = Alive |mane = Green with black stripe |eyes = Green |coat = White |accessories = Gunbuck's PipBuck |cutie mark = Stylized X }} Hidden Fortune is the protagonist and narrator of Fallout: Equestria - Treasure Hunting. A stubborn Earth Pony who fancies herself a treasure hunter, she sets into motion the events of her story while hunting the rumors of treasure in a cave near the ruined city of Blackhoof. Originally a Stable pony, she was raised in the Wasteland with her older sister Lost Art, by their mother. She views the events that happened on her treasure hunt as entirely her fault, and after the reactionary murder a nameless buck, she seeks to follow his path to fix what damage she had done. History Background Shortly after her birth in a nearby Stable, her family fled into the Wasteland due to circumstances she cannot remember. Her father was killed in the escape, and she was raised by her mother for several years to become the mare she is today. Learning to keep from trusting groups of strange ponies, and basic combat skills from her tough as nails mother, she learned to cope with the harsh life in the Wasteland by treating it much like a game. In her own words, it's more fun to be a treasure hunter than it is to be a scavenger. Revealed through a series of nightmares, Hidden's early life is slowly revealed. While unknown the circumstances of her early childhood, several key points have been revealed. During her first encounter with raiders in the Wasteland she was wounded by a shot from a magical energy pistol and left with a scar. She's had nightmares reminding her that she has a tendency to be clumsy and was often the one who alerted raiders or slavers to the hiding places chosen by Lost and her overprotective mother. In an encounter with Hellhounds later in her foalhood, she watched in awe as her mother fought to protect them, and was left horribly scarred as a result. Present Day Upon hearing a rumor of dragon's treasure, she sets off with her sister in search of the cave in the mountains that might hold it. Instead finding the twin Stables 12 and 21. While exploring, they encounter another Wasteland adventurer who attacks Hidden's older sister, Lost Art, nearly killing her. In a snap decision Hidden shoots the attacker dead and struggles to get her sister back to stable condition. In the aftermath of the attack, Hidden takes both the head of the stallion and his PipBuck. Hidden, wracked with guilt over her first real, living pony kill decides she wants to discover who the unnamed attacker was and make amends. Traveling the Wasteland, following the map markers and notes stored in the PipBuck, the sisters encounter various Factions, both allies and enemies. During a battle between two factions of Steel Rangers, Hidden Fortune battles an unnatural Wasteland monster called Wirepony. During the battle she loses her right forehoof, however she succeeds in destroying it. She was subsequently outfitted with a cybernetic hoof replacement by Praline of the Stable 60 Steel Rangers and accepted into their family. After exhausting the list of locations Gunbuck had visited she leads the group to the town of Skirt, one that was marked as on his to-do list. However while there she and her sister are captured by Slavers and taken to their compound U Cig. A week in captivity at the mercy of sadistic slavers with a special agenda in mind, Hidden withstands extreme physical and mental torture. As an extreme punishment and permanent message of servitude, shackles are anchored to Hidden Fortune's leg bones. However the sisters escape the compound with the help of Xeno and flee Home, but not without serious ramifications and mental traumas. Hidden Fortune as a result of captivity now suffers from conditioning, including a trigger phrase. The decision is made to disrupt the slaver's operations so no pony would ever have to go through what Hidden did. After adopting another companion and traveling to Skirt, Hidden inadvertently talks the alicorn who runs the operation into abandoning the town to free others. While travelling to the only other location they know was linked to U Cig she encounters a Glowing One who accompanies them. On arriving at Idle, Hidden searches with the others for a way to break Amble's trade in the area. Hidden gives chase to a familiar pink pony who flees suspiciously and eventually the whole party is captured by of the pink pony. Under duress and now with escort, Hidden is roped into securing a supply of chems but takes the opportunity to make good on her promise to return Xeno's brothers to their home for burial. Stopping briefly to visit, Hidden slowly gets closer to Star Paladin Lamington, and gains another steel hoof as a repercussion to removing one of her shackles. Crossing over the mountains out of Blackhoof, Hidden gains another scar through a fight with the local wildlife. At Xeno's home, a mall called Kat Own All, Hidden meets Xeno's father, Zolera, she attends the funeral for Xeno's brothers, and meets Xeno's mother, Zorana. After much arguing, and learning more about Rose, Hidden and her sister are drugged by the zebras, left with trippy dreams, and wake up to find themselves chained for sacrifice. Traits Appearance An Earth Pony, Hidden Fortune is somewhat on the thin side from Wasteland nutrition, and a few inches smaller than the average well-fed Stable pony. Until chapter 12 of the story, no description of Hidden Fortune is given, aside from the stylized X that she has as a cutie mark. When looking in the mirror, she remarks that the reflection has a white coat, green eyes, and a predominantly green mane with a black stripe through it. She often wears the PipBuck that she took from Gunbuck on her right foreleg, which rests over the repurposed Steel Ranger Power Armor that replaced her right forehoof after losing it in battle with Wirepony. Her left forehoof is now encased in steel after complications in removing her shackle. Personality Hidden Fortune is an incredibly stubborn mare who deals with most problems by running in head first with guns blazing. Constantly decrying herself for not being a 'thinky pony' like her big sister, she tends to forget the idea of tactics and subtlety when fighting. While Lost Art deals with intricate things like repairing weapons and hacking terminals, Hidden is far more basic and untrustworthy of such things. Being raised by a Unicorn mother and having a Unicorn sister, Hidden Fortune has a mild complex about 'cheater magic' and how it makes life in the Wasteland easier for those with it, compared to those without. After her stint with the slaver Amble, she is subject to occasional lapses in control due to the conditioning. Skills Hidden's one and only true skill is combat. While she is an adept survivor, she is more at home firing weapons from her Battle Saddle and smashing opponents with her hooves than anywhere else in the Wasteland. In both combat and treasure hunting, she has an unreliable ability for finding just what she needs. While presumable tied to her cutie mark as her special talent, it isn't something she controls. Equipment Hidden has gone through several nondescript weapons, but her longest running and favorite gun is the unique Hunting Rifle Persistence. A perfectly conditioned hunting rifle with an extra large clip that holds seven rounds instead of the standard five, it stands out thanks to the old Equestrian Flag wrapped around the stock. The downside to the weapon, and the reason for its name, is that it tends to fire multiple shots per attack, despite that its a bolt action weapon. Relationships Lost Art Lost Art is Hidden Fortune's older sister and closest friend. The last remaining relative Hidden Fortune has left, the two are extremely close, to the point where their relationship borders on co-dependency. They look out for one another and will do anything to protect the other, to the point of putting themselves in danger to make sure the other is safe. Though Lost Art has the 'cheater magic' Hidden Fortune despises so much, she doesn't hold it against her sister, and often wishes to be more like the older mare. Xeno The first true friend Hidden ever made, Xeno has become the savior and confidant for both sisters. Hidden met Xeno during the incident where both her brothers were killed, and eventually joined their party during the Wirepony chase. Often aloof and distant due to the sometimes selfish desires of Hidden, and the cultural clash, she's opened to Hidden as they get closer. Having saved her from slavery in U Cig, she's begun to open up, letting Hidden see her cry on the trip back to their home. Fine Tune A new addition to the party, Hidden views Fine Tune somewhat skeptically. The two quickly became friends when it became obvious that he knew the ins and outs of what Hidden went through in U Cig more than any other pony or she'd met. Hidden fears his method of feeding, having been on the receiving end of during a moment of weakness. As time progresses and he proves himself a valuable party member, Hidden Fortune begins to warm up to the strange insectoid stallion. Rose Shimmer After a failed endeavor in the city of Idle, a mare by the name of Rose joins the party. Both Hidden Fortune and Rose initially hate one another; Rose hating Hidden and the party for being forced to act as an escort, while Hidden Fortune hates Rose for blackmailing the group. Over time, as Hidden learns more about the mare's past and her own view on her life, the two form a strange bond almost resembling friendship. After Rose shows up to she is viewed as a member of the group and finally trusted. Category:Characters Category:Treasure Hunting Main Characters Category:Earth ponies